Semiconductor devices are prevalent in today's society. An important consideration in the manufacture of a semiconductor device is the ability to efficiently locate areas in the semiconductor device that are operating improperly. Doing so may be difficult because typical semiconductor devices involve enormous amounts of circuitry, and it can often be difficult to identify particular portions of the semiconductor device that are operating improperly, resulting in improper operation of the overall device. The ability to locate a specific location of a defect in a device is important in areas other than semiconductor devices, such as in the nanotechnology field, as well as many others.